


Twice The Fool

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: About to Die, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Harry, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Bottom Ron, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Pirate Harry, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Draco, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: In an effort to impress his Lord and move up the Death Eater rankings, Draco reaches out to ex boyfriend for help. Will Draco cope being stuck on a ship with his ex that wants him back and his boss that wants his ex?Draco might go a little stir crazy on this trip.





	1. Chapter One

Draco covered his face with his favourite silk scarf as he entered the smoke-filled pub. It was only midday and already the pub was filled with drunk sailors and the kind of riff raff they attracted. Draco sighed mentally. This was the last place he wanted to ever be seen in, but if the rumours were true, this would be the only place to find the person he was looking for.

This pub was last true safe heaven for magical pirates. If he was back in English waters, he’d be here.

Draco walked up to the bar and ordered two pints. The grumpy, one toothed bar keeper glared at him as he poured the drinks. Draco cleared his throat. ‘Excuse me.’

‘Wha?’ The man slammed both drinks on the table ‘tha’ be sixteen sickles.’

‘You haven’t seen Captain Potter, lately have you?’ Draco tried to sound as casual and nonchalant as he could be, as if it didn’t really matter if the captain was in or not.

‘Tha depends.’ The bartender leaned on the bar and grinned nastily at Draco ‘Was a rich twit like you doin’ looking for the Cap huh?’

‘I’m an old friend.’ Draco placed two galleons on the warn wood of the bar, ignoring the insult. ‘I have an offer that might interest him.’ The bartender eyed him for a moment longer and then took the gold.

‘Upstairs, second door on the right.’

‘Thank you.’ Draco took the pint glasses and then carefully made his way to the staircase the corner of the room. Draco really hoped he wasn’t going to walk into something embarrassing. Not that the captain was ever easily embarrassed. The last time Draco had paid a visit to a dingy pub like this, he had opened the door to find Potter half naked and receiving a blow job. Draco hadn’t been able to get out the room fast enough. He knew being at sea for months at a time could be lonely, but really, couldn’t Potter control himself on land? The subject never came up unless one of them was drunk and Draco hated it.

He kicked the door gently, unable to use his hands to knock and received a curt ‘come in.’ He shouldered the door open. Potter was sitting in a worn leather chair, feet resting on the foot stool. He looked utterly relaxed.

‘It’s been a while.’ Potter stood and strode in confident steps over to Draco, taking the drinks out of the other boy’s hand.

‘I know, you look well.’ There was a new scar under Potter’s left eye, Draco noticed and probably more he couldn’t see. Potter’s skin was still beautifully tanned, evidence of that the boy spent of his time sailing in warmer climates. Potter had also bulked out a bit since Draco had last seen him, he had also grown a couple of inches. Draco swallowed, the boy was still gorgeous. Potter placed one of the glasses on a small pine table and took a swig from the other.

‘Still alive,’ Potter agreed casually ‘So what brings you to my door?’ Draco tried not to squirm as Potter ran his eyes over him. Potter retook his seat, green eyes glinting with mischief.

‘A business proposal.’ Draco sat on the floor next to Potter. The other boy stank of the sea, smoke and booze. Draco wrinkled his nose. Maybe he could persuade Potter to take a bath? Memories of Potter naked flashed in his minds eye and shook his head, trying to clear them. No was not the time to go down memory lane.

‘First time for everything.’ Potter teased. ‘How much?’

‘200 galleons and six cases of whatever alcohol you want.’ Potter narrowed his eyes, a sure sign that Draco had started off too low. Damn it.

‘Seriously, 200? You gotta do better than that, remember Draco I know you can pay.’

‘Fine, two thousand. I’ll pay whatever you want to get the job done.’

‘So, what’s the job?’ Potter’s body relaxed, placed he had the upper hand.

‘The Dark Lord needs safe passage abroad. Travel by Floo is dangerous – the Ministry is monitoring all the fireplaces and International Portkeys are well, hazards to one’s health.’ Potter took another sip of his drink. He had heard the tales of Portkeys going wrong if you tried to travel too far. Most Ministries insisted of multiple Portkey’s just to be safe.

‘So, Apparition is also out then, as powerful as the Dark Lord is, even he can’t Apparate over oceans.’

‘Very true. You see our problem? The Dark Lord suggested flying – well yes, my thoughts exactly.’ Potter had pulled a sour face.

‘So, you really do need my help.’ Potter closed his eyes as he thought it over. ‘Where to; when and how many.’

Draco grinned. ‘America – preferably New York, as soon as you can. Ten people, maybe twelve people.’

‘Your lucky, today is my last day on land. My ship sails tomorrow – is that soon enough for you?’

‘Tomorrow is perfect.’ Draco sighed with relief all tension gone from his body. He could go back and tell his Lord the good news.

‘Excellent, get your people ready, my ship sails at dawn and I’m not going to wait.’ Draco nodded. Potter never waited for stragglers. ‘Oh, and Draco?’

‘Yeah?’

Potter stood, grabbing the front of Draco’s shirt and pinning the other boy to nearest table. The green-eyed boy smirked before claiming Draco’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Draco was breathless when they finally broke apart and furious with himself enjoying the kiss, hadn’t he learned anything?

‘I look forward to having you on my ship.’ Potter leaned back down and recaptured Draco’s lips.

‘Isn’t that what your first mate is for?’ Draco pushed the other boy away, pissed beyond belief. The _nerve_ of him.

‘Why have him, when I can have you?’ Potter grabbed crotch and smirked ‘Seems like I’m not the only one who feels this way.’ Draco was rock hard.

‘You are an asshole.’ Why did his body have to react positively to him? He wasn’t interested in the arrogant captain anymore.

‘And the best Captain on the sea’s. Why else come to me for help?’

Draco glared at Potter. ‘We are not a couple anymore and we are not going to sleep together on this trip.’

Potter snorted ‘I’ll remind you of that when you’re sneaking into my cabin, wanting my cock.’

‘Keep dreaming.’ Draco spat.

‘I don’t even have to dream. I have _memories_.’ Potter smirked as Draco stormed past him ‘Remember what I said. I leave at dawn and I am not going to wait for you or any or your Death Eater buddies. Be on time, or get left behind.’

Draco opened the door and closed it firmly behind him. Maybe hiring Potter was a mistake, there were plenty of other captains in need of money. No. He didn’t trust them like he trusted Potter. Sure, the boy was an arrogant asshole, but he was a great sailor and Draco knew he would get them to America safely. Draco leaned his head back on the closed door. Damn it. He wasn’t going to fall for Potter again. He wasn’t.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some fun Drarry goodness in this chapter - Until, oh Harry.

Harry sat on an empty crate on the pier and rolled himself a cigarette as he waited to see if Draco would turn up or not. His men were already on board the ship, preparing to make way. His 1st mate could handle any issues that arouse until he was back on board.

Harry loved the pre-dawn light. The inky blackness of the night sky began giving way to softer purples and blues before that tell tale first glimpse of red appeared announcing that a new day had arrived. Harry often lay on deck watching the sky change colours before slipping back into “Captain Mode” as his crew woke up and started on their daily tasks.

‘Harry!’ Draco’s angry voice ripped through the air and Harry winced. He hadn’t even had breakfast and already Draco was shouting at him.

‘What have I done now?’ Harry rested his chin on his hand as he watched Draco and the group of Death Eaters approach his ship.

‘Are you smoking?’ Draco tutted. _Tutted_. When did Draco become a grumpy old man?

‘Yes Mother.’ Harry tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

‘You know that will kill you right?’

‘You’re worried about _smoking_ killing me, whereas being a pirate won’t be hazards to my health. At all.’ Harry smirked at the frustrated look on Draco’s face. ‘Did no one ever teach you to pick your battles?’

‘I -,’

‘It is nice to know how much you care about my health though.’ Harry smiled.

Draco turned away from the infatuating Captain before the urge to punch Harry’s smug face overwhelmed him. ‘Captain Potter may I introduce you to Dark Lord?’

‘Sup?’ Harry waved cheerfully, electing a groan of disbelief from Draco.

‘Potter, you do not say “sup” to the Dark Lord,’ Draco hissed through gritted teeth. ‘Did no one teach you manners?!’

‘ _Pi_ ’ Harry sighed heavily ‘ _rate_.’ Harry took a long drag on his cigarette enjoying how enraged Draco looked. ‘So down to business. I’m the Captain, which means my ship, my rules. Fail to follow my rules will mean you end up swimming to New York. I don’t care if you disagree with me, and I don’t care what you think is or isn’t fair. You will stay off the main deck unless I tell you otherwise and you will not annoy my crew. Understand?’ Harry stood, dropping the cigarette as he did so and idly crushing it with his foot.

‘I think we can agree to those terms.’ The Dark Lord said thoughtfully. So this is where the Potter’s had hidden their only son. They had secreted him away to have a life at sea – the one place he was sure to overlook. Clever. He wondered idly who they had trusted to raise the boy.

‘I’m glad we understand each other. Money.’ Harry held out a hand to Draco.

‘Now?’

‘Yes, Draco. Allow me to introduce you to how _buying_ things works.’ He really did roll his eyes this time.

‘Alright.’ Draco fished through his pockets, throwing a heavy money bag at Harry who caught it easily. Harry slipped into one of his many pockets and waited, hand still outstretched. Draco rolled his eyes, but dug out a shrunken crate of dark rum.

‘Is that it? One crate?’ Harry looked at the crate disappointed. It was as if Draco had forgotten about the time he had spent with Harry, of the nights they had stayed up and got wasted together. Or maybe this was Draco’s way of telling him those days were in the past.

‘What do you mean, ‘”is that it?” How much more were you expecting?’

‘Well you did promise “a lot” of alcohol,’ Harry pointed out ‘And that isn’t going to last past noon.’

‘You can’t be serious, not even you can drink that much.’ Wait, this was Harry he was talking about, he _could_ drink that much.

‘I see you need a lesson in pirate politics as well. The crew gets a share of the booty – that includes alcohol.’

Draco did not look impressed ‘I don’t remember you ever sharing your alcohol with me.’ Draco tried to push the memory of Harry pouring rum on his body and licking it off. Now was not the time to remember how good that felt. The way Harry’s warm tongue lapped at his skin; the feel of the rum on his body; Harry sucking on his nipples; Harry looking at him as though he was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Oh god, he was never going to survive this.

Harry smirked at him and winked. Oh hell, Harry remembered.

‘Well that’s all you’re getting from me, if it’s not enough I suggest you rob a brewery.’ Draco tried to regain his composure. The words hung in the air for a moment, the Death Eater’s chuckling amusedly. Draco however was experiencing a sinking feeling. Harry looked like a child who just been told Christmas had come early.

‘That –.’

‘-Oh no -.’ Draco covered his face with his hands. What had he done?

‘– Is -.’

‘-Harry no -,’

‘-A great idea!’ Harry scooped Draco up a wild hug and swung the blond boy around.

‘-Harry stop -.’

‘-Why did I never think of that before?? –,’ Honestly it was genius. Genius. There would be hundreds on barrels. Hundreds of bottles of wine. It was a pirate’s dream.

‘- HARRY!’

‘We’re staying a few more hours, where’s the nearest brewery?’ Excitement rolled of Harry, he turned on the spot. Draco distinctly heard Harry mutter ‘I need a map.’

‘No, Harry.’ Oh God, why did he have to open his mouth?

Harry slung his arm around Draco’s shoulders. ‘This is why I love having you around, you have the best ideas!’ Harry’s green eyes were dancing with glee.

‘Harry get on the ship.’ Draco removed Harry’s arm and tried to shove the younger boy towards the ship’s gangway.

‘OK, fine.’ Harry huffed. ‘Let’s make way then.’ Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back up the gangway, shouting orders at his men as he did so. Draco heaved a sigh of relief and followed the young Captain.

~

Harry walked around his desk, feeling restless. Normally when he felt like this, he would invite his first mate in for some relief but with Draco now aboard ship, maybe not. Today had been stressful. Apparently his very simple order of ‘stay below deck’ was too hard to follow if you had a Dark Mark.

He needed a drink. A knock came from his door and he sighed. ‘Enter.’

‘We need to talk.’ Draco entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him. ‘Oh, may I suggest talking somewhere more comfortable? My bed perhaps?’ Harry sat down, and kicked his feet up on the desk.

‘That’s exactly what we need to talk about.’ Draco folded his arms and looked sternly as his ex. ‘You can’t let my father know we were together. He doesn’t know about – about anything I did while I away from the manor and he wouldn’t approve. So please, please keep this between us.’

‘Wait – you spent a year on my ship, what did you tell him you were doing?’ Harry furrowed his brows, how could the elder Malfoy not know?

‘Travelling.’ Draco shifted guilty ‘It’s not like it was complete lie, we did travel.’

Harry allowed himself a small smile ‘Yes, yes we did.’

Draco unfolded his arms and walked over to where Harry sat, with only a slight pause, he sat down in Harry’s lap and rested his head under Harry’s chin. ‘Father didn’t approve of me taking a year off, he wanted to me to go straight into working in the Ministry.’ Draco listed his head and turned soft grey eyes onto Harry ‘Please let me find my own way of telling him,’ he whispered ‘Please.’

Harry was defenceless against those eyes. ‘Alright. I promise not to say anything.’ Draco lowed his head again and for a moment, they stayed like that.

‘Before I forget.’ Draco sat up and reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a cluster of small objects. He levitated them over to a corner and then resized them. Two dozen crates of alcohol now stood proudly in his office. A smile broke out Harry’s face.

‘Now _that_ is more like it.’ Why did he ever doubt Draco? Harry snaked an arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. ‘Thank you, my love.’

‘I am not your love, we are not dating, remember?’

‘Oh yeah? Why are you sitting on my lap then?’ Draco jumped off Harry’s lap and scowled darkly.

‘Goodnight Captain.’ Draco walked stiffly back over to the door.

‘Goodnight Draco, feel free to stop by my cabin anytime.’ Draco glared and slammed the door in the grinning captain’s face.

~

‘A library?’ Harry repeated, mouth open slightly. These Death Eater’s were starting to give him a headache.

‘Yes, Potter, a library, where is it?’ Lucius thought he knew what he had been signing on for, apparently not. He had expected something closer to a house on a ship, but this. There was nothing here. It was getting increasingly frustrating.

‘There isn’t one. There is no reason to have a library on a pirate ship.’ Harry turned shocked green eyes to an amused Draco ‘Make the stupid stop.’ He pleaded. Draco shook with silent laughter.

‘I tried telling them,’ Draco shrugged helplessly ‘They haven’t started listening to me yet.’

‘How the hell do you fools entertain yourselves then?’ Lucius glared at both the Captain and Draco.

‘There’s time for that?’ Harry was honestly baffled. Had Lucius never been on a ship before? There was always work to be done, one did not simply just laze about on a ship! Maybe he should put them to work.

‘What about at night?’ _I sleep_ Harry thought helplessly and _get drunk, and have sex_. None of these options seemed applicable to the elder Malfoy.

‘I can’t speak for the crew of course, but I, Mr. Malfoy, spend my nights checking weather predications and making sure we haven’t drifted of course. If you need a hobby, I suggest drinking.’

‘Father, maybe next time the Captain needs to make port, you can buy some books.’ Draco suggested

‘I don’t care what you do when you’re not aboard on my ship.’ Was Harry’s blunt reply. ‘We’re listing slightly to the starboard side anyway, so we’ll stop at the next port.’

Lucius Malfoy gave the Captain a blank look, clearly at a loss as what to the ship talk meant but nodded ‘Alright.’

‘Great, and as a reminder if you have more questions, you can direct them to my first mate, Ron Weasley.’ _And stop bothering me with your idiocy_! Harry offered a quick smile and dashed off, needing to put some distance between himself and the Death Eaters.

~

Draco had just stepped onto the main deck when the Captain appeared, grabbed his wrist and pulled him below deck.

‘Woah,’ Draco tried to tug his arm back, but Potter had a vice like grip on his arm. Draco sighed in frustration and let himself be dragged. ‘Hey, this isn’t the way to your cabin.’ That brought Potter to a halt.

‘Why? Were you hoping to be dragged back to my cabin?’ Potter looked Draco up and down and licked his lips ‘Because I could y’know.’ He took a step closer to Draco ‘It’s been a while since we’ve had some fun.’

‘Take your mind out the gutter,’ Draco demanded, flushed ‘I just assumed, that’s where you are dragging me.’

‘Sadly no, I am however giving you a job.’ Potter smiled brightly at Draco, before turning and pulling the confused boy behind him once more.

Harry dragged Draco down to Death Eater’s sleeping quarters. Draco groaned, he knew what was coming.

‘Look at this mess,’ Harry looked scandalised. ‘Were you all raised in barns? Did you not have mothers? I can’t even _see_ the floor.’ Clothes were everywhere. On the bunks and hammock’s; half eaten food littered the floor and Draco did feel some shame. They had been at sea for less than a week and already the sleeping area looked like a mess.

‘Here,’ Harry shoved a broom into Draco’s hands ‘Start cleaning and Poseidon help me, if I ever come back down here to find this mess again, I will have _all of you_ scrubbing the ship clean with a _toothbrush_.’

‘Aye, Captain.’ He was going to have to have a word with his fellow Death Eaters. Harry walked away, shaking his head and muttering darkly about all the parts of the ship that needed a good clean.

~

‘If you’re looking for the Skipper, he’s in his private quarters.’ The Dark Lord glanced up, Ron Weasley, Harry’s first mate was looking suspiciously at him.

The Dark Lord found Harry’s ship fascinating. Ron Weasley had quit Hogwarts after five years, because he wanted “adventure” and now here he was, second in command of the last Potter’s pirate ship. He had been standing outside Captain’s office for a couple of minutes now, he had assumed the captain was merely busy, he himself, often pretended not to here knocks of his office door when he was fed up of his Death Eaters.

‘Ah, I see. Well, I’ll just look for there then.’ He turned to leave.

‘You will not,’ Ron narrowed his eyes at him in dislike ‘The Skipper gave orders that he wasn’t to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.’ The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, no one with any sense spoke to him like that, then again, it was a Weasley speaking and they were known for not having any sense.

‘The Captain gave orders to you, not to me.’ Orders? The Dark Lord didn’t take orders. Suggestions, yes. Requests, maybe. But orders? No one had ever dared give him an order before.

‘The Skipper’s orders are for everyone aboard his ship.’ The Dark Lord made a mental note to kill the Weasley after he had spoken to Harry.

‘Very well,’ The Dark Lord sighed ‘I’ll speak to him in the morning.’ He turned and walked away, making sure Weasley saw that he was heading to where Death Eater’s sleeping quarters were and the he waited. Once he was sure Weasley had moved on, he doubled back, this time heading for the Captain’s quarters.

~

Harry yawned as he was woken from a pleasant sleep. He grabbed his wand and cast a tempus. 2am. It was bloody 2am. This had better be good. He threw back the blankets and walked to the door, he paused before opening it, making sure he looked as tired as he felt.

‘What?’ he demanded. The Dark Lord took half a step back. Pirate Captain Harry Potter slept naked.

‘I thought we could have a little chat.’ Harry glared at the Dark Lord for a moment and then opened his door wide, so the Dark Lord could enter.

‘This had better be an amazing chat,’ Harry warned ‘I believe I gave orders that I was not to be disturbed.’ Harry walked back over to the bed and flopped down, back resting against the pillows, one leg dangling over the edge, the other drawn up close to Harry’s body. It was an arrogant, confident pose. The Dark Lord approved.

‘I may have heard something about that.’ The Dark Lord stood in front of the young man ‘I’m interested in getting know you.’

Harry snorted ‘Really? Or you just interested in getting into my bed?’

‘Why can’t it be both?’ The Dark Lord asked, Harry cocked his head, thinking.

‘Alright, sounds like fun.’

~

Draco was sitting next to his father in the galley, when Harry walked in, The Dark Lord following close behind. Draco stiffened. Eyes watching his ex. When the Death Eaters had woken and found the Dark Lord already gone, most assumed he had woken early and headed up to the one of the upper decks.

Draco knew Harry well. The Dark Lord had spent the night in Harry’s cabin. Not that Draco cared. They weren’t together, and Harry was free to date or sleep with whomever he liked. Draco looked down at his breakfast and blinked back tears. It hurt. Draco couldn’t lie to himself – he still had feelings for Harry and he thought Harry still had feelings for him. He was overthinking this.

He looked up when he heard Harry laugh. The captain was standing next to his first mate (and it still irked Draco to no end knowing that despite everything, Ron was still Harry’s first mate) laughing at a joke the red head had just told. Harry looked utterly relaxed, as if nothing had happened. Of course, he would act like that Draco thought, stabbing at his eggs angrily. When did Harry ever take sex seriously?

Harry had grown up aboard ships all his life, as far as Draco knew. Harry’s father had been extremely liberal when it came to sex and Harry had inherited that attitude. It both frustrated Draco and turned him on at the same time. Why couldn’t feelings ever be simple? Draco watched as Harry grabbed a plate and began helping himself to food, Ron still next to him, obviously using the excuse of filling Harry in on last night as an excuse to hang around the captain. Couldn’t Ron leave Harry alone to have his breakfast in peace? He wasn’t jealous he reminded himself and he did not feel threatened by Ron or the Dark Lord. He and Harry were single. Draco stood abruptly.

‘I’m just going to go get some air.’ He pushed his chair back and walked out of the gallery keeping his eyes locked in front of him.

~

Harry watched Draco leave. So, he could still make Draco feel jealous. That was good. That proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Draco still loved him. Know all Harry do to was get him to admit it. After last night Harry was prepared to some grovelling and some apologising. In the end, it didn’t matter, he would get Draco back. Of that he was confident.

‘Hello? Earth to Harry!’ A hand appeared in font his face and he blinked.

‘Huh?’

‘What do you even see in him?’ Ron had also watched Draco leave and felt a smug satisfaction. Draco would never understand life at sea. He would never really understand the captain’s needs. Draco would be much happier if someone who had a boring land job.

‘I see a future,’ Harry answered truthfully. ‘Something I don’t see with you.’ Harry picked the treacle tart of Ron’s plated and took a bite out if smiling. He strode off, leaving a pissed of Ron behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a emotional roller coaster? Yes? Good. 
> 
> There's some Drarry smut, just before everything goes to hell. 
> 
> #Sorrynotsorry

Harry had just sat down at his desk and popped open a bottle of wine, when the door opened, and the Dark Lord strode in.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man. ‘Didn’t expect to see you so soon.’ Harry took a swig of the wine from the bottle.

‘After last night? Expect to see me often.’ Voldemort took a seat opposite the dark-haired pirate captain.

Harry considered this. On the one hand, the Dark Lord had proven himself to be worthy bed partner – on the other, Draco would cut his dick off if he discovered Harry with anyone else.

‘How long were you and the young Malfoy a couple?’ Voldemort asked, breaking the silence.

‘A year, more or less.’ Harry downed more the bottle, already way past the point most people would consider to be “drunk.” He had been drinking since early that afternoon and would be able to drink for another couple of hours yet before the effects began to show.

‘Of all the things I would expect the heir of Malfoy to do on a gap year, shaking up with a pirate wouldn’t be one of them.’

‘He was only supposed to be aboard for a month.’ smiled ‘And he asked if stay and that was it really. If I wasn’t for his father and his “obligations” he never would have left.’ Harry skilfully omitted the part of Draco finding with Ron, because really, that didn’t matter. In fact, none of Harry’s conquests should have ever mattered. Harry would help Draco over come his silly hang ups over sex, sooner rather than later.

‘Ah, did he ever tell you what those were?’

‘No, though I never asked either.’ Harry shrugged. Rich people’s problems always tended to be simple problems that had been blown out of proportion because rich people didn’t have anything better to do all day. Harry couldn’t say he was overly concerned. Whatever societal obligations Draco held, could be easily handled. Draco didn’t have to be being a Malfoy, just because they were together.

‘Captain!’ A stout fellow, burst into the room. ‘Tern sighting!’ Harry stood, ‘Please forgive me, this is urgent.’ He swept from the room.

Voldemort sat back in the chair, thinking over everything Harry had said and more interestingly, didn’t say. Harry was simply fascinating.

~*~

Harry sat in the crows nest, head turned skywards. Terns flew above his head and he scowled. He had sent his own bird, the Razorbill in response. It was the only warning they were going to get.

~*~

Draco did his best at avoiding Harry over the next twenty-four hours, but no matter where on the ship he went, he either saw the Captain or had to endure people talking about him. There were times when being on a ship was huge pain the in ass. However, he knew avoiding Harry wasn’t going to solve a damn thing between them and though he didn’t say anything, Draco could tell his father was starting to get suspicious. He sighed, he would have to suck it up and talk to Harry. But not right away, the captain could sweat a little while longer.

And then it happened, The Dark Lord announced that the Captain would be dinning with them that night. Draco knew better than to raise an objection, instead he slipped down to the ships hold and screamed profanities out into the ocean.

~*~

Draco walked to galley that night filled with dread. He really, really didn’t want to have to spend a whole meal, making nice with Harry. He may have decided they needed to talk, but he wasn’t quite ready to do that just yet and really, having a meal with his ex and the man his ex-just slept with was just too much. Even Harry seemed to know he had overstepped a mark and was wisely doing his best not to piss off Draco more than he already had. He stared at the galley doors and heaved a sigh, the sooner he went through them the sooner he could leave.

As Draco collected an empty plate from the stack, he looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief – Harry wasn’t there yet. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had already gathered around their usual table. Draco spotted Ron sulking in an opposite corner and felt his spirits rise, he had no idea what had happened, but Harry and Ron’s relationship seemed to be strained at the moment and Draco couldn’t help but be happy at that.

Harry strode into the gallery a few minutes after Draco had taken his seat, looking pissed. He had rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows (a tell-tale sign that he was annoyed) and had removed his leather wrist cuffs. Draco spotted the tattoo on Harry’s right wrist and felt his chest swell with pride. _Harry had done it!_ Without realising what he was doing, Draco was up and out of his seat, moving towards Harry before he knew it.

‘Hey!’ Harry turned to yell at whoever dare grab him and stopped short. Draco was holding his wrist, grey eyes swimming with pride. ‘Congratulations.’

‘Thank you.’ Harry shifted, he wasn’t used to Draco being proud of him. It wasn’t a feeling often associated with their relationship. His heart beat against his ribcage, he wanted to Draco to always be proud of him.

‘When?’ Draco ran his fingers gently over the new tattoo. Two swallows flew in front of a sun setting over the ocean. When Draco had last seen the tattoo, there had been only three wavy lines inked on Harry’s skin. Now there was seven, proof that Harry had sailed in every ocean.

‘Six months ago.’ Harry felt rather proud of himself, very few sailors earned the seven waves tattoo.

‘I’m still mad at you.’ Draco let go off Harry’s wrist.

‘I know.’ Harry gave a cocky half shrug.

‘You’re OK?’ Draco snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to ask – but. Not that he had been watching Harry, or even cared, but he had noticed the boy had a storm cloud over his head recently. The faux arrogance had been replaced with anger.

‘I’m fine,’ Harry tried to smile reassuringly. ‘A small issue has cropped up, but it’ll be dealt with.’ Draco tried to feel reassured by Harry’s confidence. What small issue?

Harry watched as Draco walked back over to his table, eye’s glued to Draco’s backside. There were some views that were better than the ocean.

~*~

Harry joined the Death Eaters a few minutes later, apologising for his tardiness ‘I really am sorry, but I’ve hold up in a meeting all evening discussing what do about the Terns, which is something none of you need worry about right now.’

Ah, so that explained Harry was looking so grumpy. Only Harry would refer to the terns as a “small issue.” The Terns were a relatively new pirate family and had been causing all sorts of chaos on the seas. No one seemed to like them, they were rude, ungracious and disrespected the pirate hierarchy. They had even tried to attack Harry’s fathers ship once (and failed.) Apparently failing to win battles hadn’t deterred them from becoming “rulers of the oceans” as they put it. Draco had never had the pleasure of meeting these halfwits, but he knew Harry and crew detested them.

So, Harry had had a meeting about them. That was interesting. Draco frowned, Harry didn’t usually have meetings – if he met someone he had a problem with, his answer was simple -blow them out of the water. Draco couldn’t deny that is was an effective way to deal with people, and accounted for the all the scars Harry had acquired over the years. However, the Terns were a problem. A blood feud was beginning to form between the two pirate families.

Harry watched Draco out of the corner as of his eye and answered questions from the Dark Lord and assorted Death Eaters. Draco would know all about the Terns, having been on aboard Harry’s ship when he received the news of the attack on his dad’s ship. Harry’s dislike of the Terns ran deep. Harry didn’t even know what the real surname was, everyone just called them “Terns” because that was name of the bird they used when communicating with other pirates.

‘What are your plans for the rest of evening Captain?’ Lucius looked intently at the young man, who was barely older than his son and yet somehow commanded the respect of hardened sailors. ‘I’m on watch tonight,’

Harry flashed Lucius his most charming smile. ‘I’ll be up on the poop deck all night if anyone needs me.’ While his smile was charming his tone wasn’t. He didn’t want to be bothered by anyone while on watch tonight. Not when he was receiving hourly reports tracking the Terns.

~*~

Harry was leaning against the back of the ship, trying to fight of the temptation of sleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He was instantly alert, his wand in his right hand, a pistol in his left. He crossed the space to the top of the deck quietly and crouched, waiting with practise for his victim to blunder into his path.

‘Draco.’ He didn’t relax his stance, keeping his weapons out – just in case, but felt relief wash over him as his lover’s form came into view.

‘Oh please, if anyone is going to get hurt, it’ll be _me_ hexing _you_.’ Draco brushed past him and Harry considered this a plus in their relationship.

‘Sounds kinky.’ He finally relaxed and put away his weapons, straightening up as he did so, green eyes shining with mischief.

‘You would think that,’ Draco watched as Harry moved to stand next to the ship’s wheel, now looking completely at ease. ‘What’s making you so jumpy anyway?’ Concern was laced through Draco’s tone and a smile tugged at Harry’s lips, it faded fast though, and Harry sighed.

‘I want you to promise me something.’ The quiet, serious tone startled Draco for a moment, he approached Harry wearily.

‘That depends.’

‘I want you to promise that if I give you an order to get below deck, you’ll do it – and grab any children or people who can’t fight with you.’ Harry looked over at Draco, his face serious. ‘And I do mean below deck – get as far down into the ship as you possibly can while still be safe.’

‘Are we gong into battle soon?’ Harry gave Draco a long look, but said nothing. ‘You are. That’s what the meeting was about.’ Everything suddenly clicked into place for Draco. Harry’s recent attitude, the meeting.

‘Promise me, Draco.’

‘I promise.’ Draco opened his mouth, wanting to lift the sudden heaviness, wanting to make Harry promise to stay safe. Wanted Harry to promise to never “go down with the ship”, he didn’t say anything however. Opting instead to stand in front the wheel, close to Harry, offering what he could in silent support.

‘Does this mean I’m off the hook?’ Harry inquired a little while later. Sometime during the silence, they had reverted to standing the way they used to when Harry was at the helm of the ship. Draco in front, Harry standing behind, one hand on the wheel; the other wrapped securely around Draco’s waist.

‘You screwed the Dark Lord, there’s no such thing as “off the hook” when it comes to that.’ Harry flinched at the anger in Draco’s voice.

‘I am sorry, I wasn’t really thinking.’ Draco snorted in disbelief.

‘No shit.’

‘How long are you going to be mad at me?’ Not that he was concerned, but having Draco ignore him was getting tiresome.

‘Until the universe ends.’ Draco assured him.

‘I’ll take it.’ Harry decided, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

~*~

Draco stood outside Harry’s cabin door. He had been almost knocking and then walking off and then finding himself almost knocking again for about half an hour. Harry hadn’t made it to breakfast and lunch was approach fast. If someone didn’t wake the captain up soon, they would have an even grumpier Harry on there hands.

Draco had just raised his hand to knock, when the door flew open, revealing a tired and naked Harry. Draco’s eyes glanced downwards, eyeing the other boys soft cock.

‘Why are you pacing outside my room? Do you have any idea how loud you’re being?’

Words escaped Draco. He had forgotten how great Harry looked. He gulped, throat dry. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into the room, slamming the door behind him.

‘If you like it that much, you ought to ride it sometime.’ He leaned back on the bed, enjoying the way Draco seemed unable to take his eyes of him.

‘Vulgar, thy name is Harry.’

‘Says the one who can’t take his eyes of my dick.’

‘Well, if it wasn’t swinging about like that, you know, if you were a normal person who wore clothes to bed.’ Draco stood in front of his ex, looking down at his disapprovingly. Harry took no notice of this.

‘I like being naked.’

‘I had noticed.’ It was impossible not to notice Harry’s preference for nudity if you had been on the ship long enough.

Harry held out a hand, which Draco reluctantly took. Harry tugged sharply, and Draco fell on top of him. ‘Missed this.’ Harry murmured against the silky stands of Draco’s hair.

‘Is sex all you think about?’ This close to Harry’s naked body, the feel of Harry’s cock against his stomach, it was all Draco could do not to think about sex himself.

‘When you’re around.’

‘Sod off.’

‘Naughty. I ought to spank you. No one talks to the captain of the ship that way.’ Draco could feel the warmth of Harry’s breath on his ear, his mouth just inches away. Draco’s lips were suddenly dry. They hadn’t been this close since he had left. Shit.

Harry smirked and kissed the shell of Draco’s ear, hands gently exploring the expanse of Draco’s back. He could feel Draco’s arousal through the confinement of the other’s trousers.

‘Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll let you go.’ Grey eyes stared into green. Not a word passed between them.

‘I hate that I want you so badly.’

‘Hmm, well, you can hate me while I fuck you silly.’ Harry wrapped an arm Draco and flipped them over so that he was now on top.

‘Fuck,’ Draco closed his eyes. How long had been since they last did this? Too damn long his mind supplied. Harry was making quick work of removing his clothes.

Harry stared hungrily at Draco’s bare chest. Oh, Gods had he missed this man. He attacked Draco’s body with vigour. Biting and pulling at the nipples, rolling the pink numbs around in his mouth, needing as much ass Draco as he could get.

‘Hurry up and fuck me.’ Draco ordered panting slightly. Screw foreplay, he needed to feel Harry inside him.

Harry did as his lover commanded, abandoning the nipples and moving south, pulling the last remnants of Draco’s clothes off. Draco’s cock sprang free and Harry spat on in, wrapped a tanned hand firmly around it and began wanking Draco.

Harry spat on his other hand, moistening his own cock and pushed two fingers inside Draco. The older boy yelped at the intrusion but thrust down in the same moment, trying to fuck Harry’s fingers.

Harry let go of Draco’s cock long enough to dig down the side of the bed, fingers search for his wand and then, finding it, cast a summoning charm for lube. He tossed his wand aside once more and caught the jar mid-air. He dumped a load of the gooey substance onto his shaft and onto his fingers. Pushing them back inside Draco, making sure his love was properly stretched.

‘Why aren’t you fucking me yet?’ Draco snapped impatiently.

‘Patience, love.’ Harry slipped another finger in. He let go of Draco’s cock and smirked when Draco whined. Harry placed, hurried, chaste kisses along Draco’s chest and he pushed himself inside of him. ‘Holy shit, your tighter than I remember.’

‘You’re so dumb sometimes,’ Draco hissed, teeth clenched. Harry had stilled, allowing Draco to get used to size and feel of him again. ‘Move.’

Harry pulled out slowly, wanting to tease, to draw this out as much as possible. Draco was back in his arms, his bed. He needed to make the most of this. He sucked in a breath as he watched his cock leave Draco’s tight arse. He slammed back in ruthlessly, Draco arched his back, howling in pleasure.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s slim waste and beginning fucking him in earnest. Drawing every sound, he could of his lover. Committing everything to memory.

Draco could feel his orgasm start to build. Harry’s artful fucking reducing him to whore in heat. He gripped Harry’s muscular arms, hard enough to leave bruises.

‘Shit, I’m not going to last much longer.’ Draco panted, his cock was glistening was precum, he could the fluid dripping freely down his cock.

Harry leant over him, pole driving into him. ‘That’s right, baby. Cum for me. Cum for you pirate lover.’ Harry hit Draco’s prostate mercilessly with every word. ‘Scream my name.’ He breathed into Draco’s ear.

‘Fuck, I hate your ass,’ Draco moaned. Harry slammed into Draco’s abused prostate in response.

‘Harry!’ Draco shouted, tears leaking from his eyes. The sight of Draco coming undone for him was too much for Harry and he came moments later, filling Draco will his cum. Harry flopped on top of Draco and mouthed a kiss onto the blond’s shoulder.

‘You hate me?’ Harry asked, once he had regained some of his breath back.

‘I – no. Yes. When you do dumb shit. When you break your promises.’ Draco turned his head away from him.

‘I’m trying to be better, Dray.’

‘I know,’ Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat. ‘There hasn’t been anyone else. I couldn’t. All I wanted was you.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry whispered. ‘I’ll make it up to you, even if I spend my whole life doing it.’

Harry slipped of Draco and held him close.

~*~

Two days later, all hell broke loose. Draco had been talking quietly with Harry in Captain’s office, when the ship shook. Without a moment’s hesitation, Harry had left the room, racing up to the main deck when another massive booming noise sounded, and the ship rocked. Draco was sure the ship had lifted out the water temporarily. He followed behind Harry, needing to make sure this wasn’t just some awful dream he was having.

Harry stood on the main deck, rapidly shouting out orders to the crew. Cannons were being rolled into place and huge cannon balls were being brought up from the hold. Draco didn’t wait, he already knew what Harry wanted him to do. With a heavy heart, he turned around and went back below deck, alerting the rest of Harry’s crew to get their asses up on deck.

As much as Draco would’ve liked to stay on deck and help, sea battles were not the same as normal wizarding battles and he, and his fellow wizards would be of more use when the battle was over when they could help heal the wounded.

Draco prayed that Harry wouldn’t be hurt during the battle.

~*~

Harry was going to make the Terns wish they had never crossed him. He was going to murder each and every last member of the scummey family. He was going to end their reign of stupid for good. He wasn’t usually a blood thirsty pirate, but for the Terns he could make an exception.

~*~

After what had seemed like hours, the cannons stopped. Draco stilled, mid step, listening hard. He had been pacing back and forth in the Death Eater’s sleeping quarters since the battle started. He could hear faint shouts, but that could mean anything.

‘I have to see what’s going on.’ Draco left and became the slow, careful trek up. At first he encountered no one, but sure enough the closer he got to the main deck, the more he can across injured men.

The main deck looked like a slaughter house. Blood coated every inch of the deck. Broken pieces of wood and limbs made the deck look cluttered. Bodies were scattered around, some piled on top of one another. Draco couldn’t be sure who was friend or foe.

He almost slipped on blood as he climbed the steps to the poop deck, head constantly turning, looking for a sign of Harry.

‘Draco,’ The blond turned, almost falling. Harry was lying on his side against the side of the ship, a pool of blood surrounding him. If he hadn’t of said Draco’s name, the other boy would’ve assumed he was just another dead sailor. Harry was pale and covered in blood. ‘Dray, is everyone OK?’

‘Think about yourself for a minute,’ Draco knelt beside the injured captain and brushed debris out of his hair. ‘What happened?’

‘Tricked.’ Harry coughed, bringing up more blood. _Too much_ , Draco thought. _There’s too much blood_.

‘Move out of the way,’ Draco glanced up, teary eyed as he father calmly walked towards them.

‘He’s hurt.’

‘So, I see,’ Lucius agreed ‘Move, so I can help him.’

Draco scuttled quickly back, giving his father the room he needed. He watched as Harry continued to lay still, looking deathly pale.

‘Don’t let him die, he can’t die.’ Draco was babbling, unable to hold the tears back any longer. Harry’s chest wasn’t moving.

‘How close are we to land?’ Lucius asked. ‘I don’t know. Harry would know.’

‘He needs to get to land quickly. He needs to see a trained Healer, now.’

Draco scrambled to his feet, he carefully made his way to the other side of the ship, trying not think of it as putting space between himself and Harry’s body. Ocean. All he could see was ocean. How the hell did Harry tell where he was going, when all Draco could see was water. He turned, looking for a member of Harry’s crew. Someone had to know.

‘Draco!’ The blond turned and almost sagged with relief. Ron was alive. The red-haired was on the deck below, holding on to an injured arm, but looking healthy for the most part.

‘How far away is land?’ Draco shouted.

‘Typical, first sign of trouble and you want to get off. Well tough fucking shit you posh pounce. Welcome to life at sea.’ Ron sneered a scowl on his face. Draco had never hated anyone as much as hated Ron in that moment.

‘Harry is dy-,’ Draco stopped mid-stance. He couldn’t. He couldn’t say it. He collapsed to his knees. Harry could die, and all Ron could do was act like a prick? Life was a bitch.

‘Where’s Harry?’ Ron had raced up the stars, he had never seen the snobbish aristocrat lose control like this.

‘You boy, your captain is gravely ill and needs a Healer.’ Lucius had no time for dramatics, not when his son's boyfriend was close to death.

Ron’s eyes travelled over to where Harry lay, unmoving and sank to his knees in horror.

‘A day.’ He answered thickly. ‘We’re a day out from port at most.’

‘Make it less.’ Lucius ordered, turning his attention back to Harry.

Ron stood on shakily legs. The ship was in tatters. They had lost the main sails. If they were going to make it to port, he was going to have swallow his pride and ask the Death Eaters for help. He turned to look one last time at Harry’s prone body and then started to move. He couldn’t just stand still while Harry slowly died.

‘Draco,’ He whispered, ‘Help me fix the ship.’


End file.
